Hurts Like Hell
by Jane Glass
Summary: "I'll try not to die...but if I do die...then it can't be the end of the world for you, okay?" Dick looks down, knowing that he's right, "If you die...then I'm going too." The words were so dark, but childish too.


**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ.**

**A.N.: Okay, so this is a dark one-shot. The first part takes place sometime before the time skip, and the last part takes place after the ending of YJ.**

**Warnings: Injuries, blood, death... Nothing too detailed. **

* * *

Through the thick fog, Robin could barely see Kid Flash, but he can hear him whimpering in pain. He runs through a puddle of water on the side of the road before making it to the alley where his teammate lay, "Wally?"

Robin kneels next to him, mentally cursing himself for not seeing the threat earlier. He pushes at Kid Flash's arm lightly and Kid Flash mutters something under his breath.

"Wally, you okay? Come on, buddy...we'll get you to a hospital."

Robin begins trying to help lift Wally off the ground, but Wally grunts in protest before resting a hand on Robin's shoulder, "Sorry, Rob..."

Robin gasps, biting his lower lip to hold back tears, "For what?"

Wally shakes his head slightly, "Everything... For this... I'm not going to..."

Robin rests a his hand over his friends mouth, "You're...you can't...die..."

Wally takes Dick's hand into his own, "I'm sorry...Dick, I won't make it...this time."

Tears leak over the rims of Robin's eyes, and he slowly removes his mask, knowing the tears would mess his mask up...not that it matters, now.

"Don't...say things like that."

Wally sighs, then coughs while wincing in pain.

"Dick...I..." he begins as his coughing comes to a stop.

Dick's stomach churns at the sight of the blood Wally had coughed up and onto the stone, "Wally..." he grabs his shoulder's lightly and leans forward into a hug while tears run down his face.

Wally put his arm around him, "I...love you, Dick."

"I love you, too..."

The words made it worse though. The pain deeper, harsher...he'd miss him more. Bad as it would be, he didn't need to be reminded that his best buddy was...leaving.

He stayed with him even after the ambulances arrived and announced that he wouldn't make it. He tried to stay longer, but he was pulled away by someone. He didn't pay attention to anyone or anything. He could of been seen by millions of people. Who knows if someone saw him...if someone knows what his secret identity is.

He didn't care.

He died too...

* * *

"Yo, Dick?"

Dick Grayson jolts a bit in surprise and immediately looks around while wondering where he is.

He appears to be in his room in the Wayne Manor, on his bed, and sitting next to him is...

"Wally?!"

He pulls the older teen into a hug, not noticing Wally's shock.

"You, uh..." Wally pauses, "Okay?"

Dick backs up, realization hitting him only now. It had been a dream.

He wipes at his face with the back of his red hood-shirt sleeve, trying to get rid of almost dried tears, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Dick stands up, stretching a bit, "Why are you in my room at this hour?"

Wally smirks, "It's only ten...and Alfred let me in," he sighs, his smirk turning into a small smile, "Come here."

Dick walks over before sitting down next his Wally on his bed again, "What?"

The orange haired teen lifts a gift wrapped box that Dick hadn't noticed earlier off the ground. The gift wrap is red and the ribbon is dark green, the colors of Robin's outfit.

He hands the box to Dick, "Take off your glasses, first."

Dick swallows hard, knowing that his eyes are probably still red, and tears may very well be around his eyes still, since he couldn't wipe his eyes, due to the dark glasses.

"What's this?"

Wally chuckles, "It is your birthday today, isn't it?"

Dick had forgotten that after waking up from dark dream, but now he remembers the events of today.

"Yes... Thank you."

Wally raises an eyebrow, "You going to open it?"

Dick starts untying the dark green ribbon with his small almost pale hands.

Wally reaches forward suddenly, taking the dark glasses off Dick's face. Dick promptly turns away, gritting his teeth.

"Have you forgotten that I've already seen your face before?"

Dick sighs, turning to look at him, "No..." he pointedly begins wiping his eyes.

Wally smiles softly, "I know you had a bad dream, Dick. I saw the tears. You have to stop acting like I don't know you."

Dick nods a bit, "I wish you didn't though."

"What do you mean?"

Dick glances up and into the emerald eyes of his friend, "I shouldn't be your friend...my dream reminded me of that."

Wally brows furrow in confusion, "Why can't we be friends?"

Dick swallows hard, "Because, Wally, if you die...I..."

Wally reaches forward to hug Dick, then asks with humor lacing his words, "You dream about me dieing?"

The younger teen lets out a small laugh, but seriousness made it back to his face again, "This was a first, actually."

Wally backs away, his eyes soft and sad, "I'll try not to die...but if I do die...then it can't be the end of the world for you, okay?"

Dick looks down, knowing that he's right, "If you die...then I'm going too."

The words were so dark, but childish too.

Wally had nodded after a moment, unable to argue.

They had both forgotten the present and had instead enjoyed their time watching movies. They had fallen asleep, and neither ever spoke of the matter of death like that again.

* * *

Now though, Nightwing saw just how stupid they had been. He was right to detach himself from Wally...it was easier, since Wally had a girlfriend.

If he had been closer to Wally...he doesn't want to think about what would have happened after Wally...left.

It's better this way.

That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like hell, though.


End file.
